Sneaky
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Sheryl Nome does it again with her sneakiness. But wait, Alto has a card up his sleeve. This is composed of 3 light-hearted shorts for your absolute AltoxSheryl enjoyment.
1. Guessing Game

**Introduction**: This is a 3-part short written by paulownia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Sneaky" inspired by this image: i22. photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1522726m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 1: Guessing Game  
Contributed by: paulownia **

Alto knew this would be no ordinary evening when the words that fell from Sheryl's mouth were "Guess where I've hidden it this time, Hime?"

He gulped. Based on his recollection of where she had hidden his talisman the last time and how much less she was wearing this time... he knew he was going to have to acquaint himself with Sheryl Nome's 'hopes and dreams'...

THOROUGHLY.


	2. Guessing Game 2

**Introduction**: This is a 3-part short written by paulownia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Sneaky" inspired by this image: i22. photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1522726m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 2: Guessing Game Part 2  
Contributed by: forgottendiary**

"Well?" Sheryl continued as she propped a hand to her chin--her new position revealed so much more, but no talisman was in-sight.

Alto abruptly looked away with stained cheeks.

"Quit fooling around, give it back!" he demanded, quite unconvincingly.

"Oh?" Sheryl's voice rang of mischief as she raised an eyebrow. "Alright, how about this: I ask you a question, and when you answer correctly, I'll give it back to you. Otherwise..." A grin, "you take off a piece of your clothing... your necktie doesn't count."

"WHAT?! There's no way--!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll hold onto it permanently this time", Sheryl returned as she rolled to lay on her belly and crossed her arms to prop herself up.

Alto sighed as he accepted defeat. "Okay, okay. You win. Now what?"

Sheryl's already teasing face lit up in delight. She got off the bed, eyes locked on Alto as she walked towards him.

"First question, what is my hip's figure?" she asked as she placed her hands on either side.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!"

Sheryl shook her head. "Nuh-uh, answer? In inches, please."

Alto looked down, following her curves through her thin night dress.

Another gulp.

"T-thirty six..." Alto replied in a stutter.

Sheryl giggled lightly as she took his stiff hands, placing it on her hips. "Oh please Alto, you flatter me. You're two inches off. It's thirty-four."

Alto quickly pulled his hands away. "Does that mean--?"

Sheryl nodded once, "absolutely."

Muttering a complaint under his breath, Alto hastily took off his shirt, one button at a time.

"Next question, what is my waist's figure?" Sheryl asked as she caressed her sides.

Alto's hand went up to cover his face. His mind was telling him, "you should have given it more thought before agreeing to play Sheryl's game".

"Twenty-four," he replied, voice muffled by his hand. That, he thought shouldn't be wrong. No, he can't afford to be wrong.

Sheryl inched closer to her, still with a teasing smile. "Wrong...twenty-three" she whispered as she encircled his waist with her arms. The dimly-lit room barely gave Alto's nakedness away, but his skin felt warm on Sheryl's own.

"Off with these," Sheryl said as she tugged on his back pockets.

"Sheryl...you..." Alto softly protested as he held her wrists.

"Rules are rules," she returned straightforwardly.

The sound of leather against a metal buckle, of a zipper unzipping, and finally the rasp of clothing slipping off to the floor filled the room.

Sheryl took a step back and examined him from head to toe with her all-knowing eyes.

"Alto, your boxers depend on this next question." From nowhere, she grabbed her breasts and asked, "my boobs' figure?"

Alto thought he should start running away now--if only Sheryl's foot wasn't stepping on his clothes; if only the hotel's lobby was not so full of people; if only he had been more religious, some divine intervention could help; if only he said no to Sheryl.

With panicky thoughts, he remembered reading somewhere about women's brea...chests to be usually proportionate to their hips. And with Sheryl being a celebrity with routine workouts and all, it could be the case. Yes, it must be so.

God help him, for once.

With a slow and hard gulp, he found his voice, "t-hirty...f-f-our!"

Sheryl stood still for a few seconds and with a straight face, she let go of her breasts.

Alto's hopes of keeping his boxers on went up--that is until Sheryl brought her face close to his and spoke the magic word.

"Wrong."

A smile.

"Thirty-six."

#


	3. Plot

**Introduction**: This is a 3-part short written by paulownia, forgottendiary, and steshin with the theme "Sneaky" inspired by this image: i22. photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ 1522726m.jpg (cut and paste to your browser without the spaces).

**Story 3: Plot  
Contributed by: steshin **

Sheryl applauded herself for the pure unadulterated shock registered on Alto's face.

"Hello, Hime."

"She-Sheryl, What the hell!"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Sheryl's voice was as thick as cream, she eyed Alto with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Alto burned bright red from embarrassment and anger--much more on the latter.

"Not with you on the bed! Now get out!" He pointed angrily at the door, blaringly telling her to 'get the fck out of here'.

A frown.

"Geez, Alto. You know I'm just playing around with you." She pulled herself off the bed and reached for her shoes misplaced on the floor.

"I mean I've done this like 2 or 3 times already. No need to get your boxers in a bunch." Sheryl just loved to see his colorful expressions but that was just it, she didn't go beyond teasing him.

Alto's stance did not change. "I'm sick of you playing around with me!"

"Don't worry," Sheryl clipped in as she smoothed out her little black dress, "I'm leaving." She harrumphed, held her head regally high and walked past Alto for the door.

But she stopped dead on her tracks when she heard Alto mutter her rival's name.

"What did you say?"

"I said I have to get ready. I'm meeting Ranka at the"--

He couldn't finish. Sheryl pushed him. On the bed.

Sheryl came on top of him, her face meaning business, no nonsense.

"You're not going anywhere." With that, she proceeded to show him how serious she was by slowly stripping him off, starting with his tie.

Alto watched her with her task. He smiled.

Just as planned.

#


End file.
